Forget Her Already
by cartoonluver329
Summary: when Terra turns to stone Beast Boy is heartbroken and only one person can help him calm down. BBxRae. FLUFFY! R&R!


**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been on recently but school is a bitch! so here is a REALLY fluffy oneshot made to make up for it!**

* * *

Terra left Beast Boy. She left; she was now a solid rock statue. Beast Boy was heartbroken, he had taken a liking to the blond and everyone knew that. It has been at least 2 hours since Beast Boy had locked himself in his room, everyone was getting worried.

"We must help friend Beast Boy!" Starfire declared.

"We can't just help him Starfire." Cyborg shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Titans! We need a plan to get Beast Boy back!" Robin said.

They all pondered before Starfire flew up and punched the air. "I've got the idea!" she exclaimed. "Well…" Raven deadpanned. "We all go to Beast Boy's room of bed and try to get him to come out!" Starfire grinned.

Cyborg and Raven gave each other looks of disapproval, but Robin being love struck as always agreed to her crazy idea, "That's a great idea Starfire!" Starfire just grinned in accomplishment. "Fine!" Cyborg sighed, "He's my best friend so I should go first."

Cyborg walked down the hall to Beast Boy's room and knocked no answer." Beast Boy I know you're in there, please open the door." Cyborg bargained. "Go away!" Beast Boy yelled at his half robot friend. "Beast Boy! You have to come out! Terra is gone and you need to get over her!" Cyborg yelled back, getting angry. Beast Boy was also getting angry, "I loved her, god dammit! I just want to be freaking alone!" he yelled again. "Fine then! Stay pented up in your room for all I care!" Cyborg screamed at his best friend, stomping back to the common room. "Well, who's next?" Cyborg said his voice dripping in sarcasm. If only Starfire understood sarcasm.

"Me! Me! I shall go next!" she declared before flying off to his room. She gently knocked on the door, "friend Beast Boy, are you the okay?" "Just let me be Starfire." Beast Boy said trying to be calm. "But friend Beast Boy you are sad and I want you to turn the frown the upside down!" Starfire smiled. "Starfire! I just want to be alone!" Beast Boy said a little more impatient. "But terra is gone and you are my friend and friends are supposed to help friends." "Starfire just leave! You are not helping at all so get the hell away from me!" he screamed. He heard a sniffle from the other side of the door and heard her fly away.

Starfire flew back quickly to the common room, sobbing her eyes out. Robin was appalled; he stormed to Beast Boy's room.

"That's it Beast Boy! Tell Cyborg to leave I understand, but yelling at Starfire until she cries is too far!" he screamed into the door while pounding it with his fist. He waited for an answer only to be greeted by silence."Beast Boy! I'm not stupid!" "Just GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking. "No." Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "Just leave me alone! All of you!" he shouted again. "No." Robin stated again. Now he was getting on Beast Boy's nerves, "Just GO AWAY! Please!" Beast Boy screamed. Robin could hear him fall onto his bed sobbing, he sighed and walked back to the common room and sat on the couch with the others.

"Guys, he is taking it hard, he is sobbing." Robin sighed. They all turned their head to Raven, who looked up at them and raised her brow. "What?" she deadpanned. "It is your turn." Starfire said. "Beast Boy might listen to you." Cyborg told her. She sighed and got up to walk to the changeling's room.

"Hey Beast Boy?" she knocked gently. "GO AWAY!" Beast Boy screamed. Raven jumped a little at his outburst but shook it off. "Beast Boy! Either you open this damn door now or I come in!" she yelled. "Make me." Beast Boy whispered. Raven huffed as her fists turned black and soon the door was engulfed in her black magic as she walked straight through. "Listen Beast Boy I don-" Raven started but cut she off when she saw Beast Boy. His eyes where extremely red and puffy, he had dark bags under his eyes making it look like he hadn't slept in a week. She walked slowly to the bed and crouched to his level. He was definitely awake looking straight at her but he was zoned out. She tapped his shoulder and he flinched slightly before turning away and curling into a small tight ball. "God Beast Boy! Forget her already! She's gone!" she said. "Are you kidding me? I loved her! And she died!" he cried more. She gasped lightly and carefully sat next to him on the bed. She slowly stuck out her hand and rubbed small circles on Beast Boy's back. "Shhh its okay." She comforted. She could still hear him crying softly and pulled her hand away, wondering why she was doing this. She lied down on his bed and looked up to the ceiling sighing. "Why did you stop?" Beast Boy whispered, his voice hoarse. He turned over and looked her in the eyes, "I liked it." She was taken aback by this but put her hand back on his back and rubbed gently.

-10 min later-

Beast Boy fell asleep and Raven was about to leave when she heard him, "Why are you going?" he said, his voice still incredibly scratchy. "I'm sorry I woke you." She whispered. "I never was asleep." He shrugged. "Come back. "He patted the bed. She walked back and lied back down, Beast Boy then curled up to her side so she could rub his back. They started talking about random stuff giggling every once awhile. Beast Boy's eyes started to droop and he laid his head and Raven but jolted back up. "Beast Boy go to sleep." She stated. "I'm not tired." He whined like a baby. She sighed and pulled him to her and rubbed his back softly, his eyes finally closing and his soft snores filled the room. Raven could feel her eyes get heavy now, "I'll just close them for a little bit…

-I hour later-

"Friend Robin, Raven has been gone for a while." Starfire said concerned. "You're right, I'll check on them." He said as he started down the hall when he reached the door before hearing noises like sighs. He blushed and quickly walked to Cyborg in the kitchen. "Dude! I need you to pick Beast Boy's lock! Now!" he whispered trying to not let Starfire hear. "Why?" Cyborg questioned. "I went to check on them and the door is locked and I heard…noises." He whispered more. Cyborg widened his eyes and the too rushed to the door. When they arrived Cyborg heard the soft noises himself and carefully clicked the lock. "Dude! If I see something I don't want to see, I'm blaming you!" he told Robin. Cyborg opened the door slowly and peaked in only to gasp and shut it and put his back to the door holding in his smirk. "What!?" Robin said. "Look for yourself." Cyborg said before opening the door. Raven and Beast Boy were in the bed, Beast Boy next to Raven, her arms wrapped around him as he snored softly both with smile smiles plastered in their face.

They gave each other looks before Robin handed Cyborg $20 sighing. Cyborg put his fist up in victory, "Told you they would get together some time!" he whispered. "Whatever." Robin walked away while Cyborg danced around.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I love feedback!**


End file.
